jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Lichtschwertkristall
Eigenschaftskristalle Sind eigentlich die Eigenschafts-Kristalle wirklich kanonisch? Mir komt es eher so vor, als wären die hauptsächlich aus spieltechnischen Gründen entstanden. Sie kommen ja auch nur in den KotoR-Spielen vor. Außerdem sollte man erwähnen, dass der neue Jedi-Orden von den traditionellen Fundorten abweicht, und eine individuellere Auswahl der Kristtalle zulässt (wird in Joung Jedi Knights 4 Lichtschwerter erwähnt: Tenel Ka verwendet zum Beispiel bei ihrem ersten Lichtschwert einen minderwertigen Kristall von Javin IV, bei ihrem zweiten die Edelsteine eines Diadems von Hapes und vereint damit ihre beiden Erben (Rancorzahn als Griff). (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.148.14.88 (Diskussion) 10:10, 22. Jun. 2008) :Die Kristalle an sich sind schon kanonisch. Zum Beispiel kommen Adegan-Kristalle auch in den Comics zu Nomi Sunrider und Co vor und der Solari-Kristall und die Geschichte dazu kommte richtig in dem Comic Shadows and Light vor. Was das mit den Abweichungen angeht, da steht es dir offen sowas, in den Richtlinien entsprechender Form, im Artikel hinzuzufügen. Jaina 10:22, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Drachenperle Gilt die Drachenperle eigentlich auch als Kristall? Sie hat nömlich in etwa die selben Eigenschaften.--Luke the Master 14:38, 26. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Die Drachenperle ist aber eine Perle und kein Kristall. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:50, 26. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Schwarzer Kristall Wie kann es schwarze Lichtschwertkristallte geben? "Schwarz" und "Licht" wederspricht sich doch irgendwie. 87.165.180.163 13:19, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Wenn man Star Wars mit Physik zu erklären versucht, ist man sowieso verloren... Pandora 13:22, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Schwarzer Kristall Wer Benutzt eigentlich einen schwarzen Kristall? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Commander_Cody_CC-2224 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:17, 30. Aug. 2010) :also mir sind nur zwei leude bekannt. Starkiller (Galen Marek) und der eine Anführer der DeathWatch in TCW.(Name ist mir entfallen) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Mr. Grievous (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:17, 30. Aug. 2010) ::Der heißt Pre Vizsla, das ist aber kein Lichtschwert, sondern ein Dunkelschwert. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:20, 30. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Doch es war ein Lichtschwert, lest nach. Diese schwarzen Lichtschwertkristalle sind (so glaube ich) noch viiiiiel seltener als lila. Sie sehen sehr cool aus und die Klinge ist scwarz und weiß umrandet. --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:30, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Lichtschwertkristall unterarten In TFU kann man so sachen wie komprimierter (zB) roter Lichtschwertkristall oder instabiler einsetzen. ist das kanonisch oder nicht?? Darth Arlen 19:03, 12. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Hallo, hört mich jemand?? Darth Arlen 10:20, 15. Jan. 2011 (CET) Warum antwortet mir niemand?? Darth Arlen 10:22, 18. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Vielleicht will keiner Antworten oder keiner kennt die Antwort. Ich bin der Meinung, dass es Spielmechanik ist. Somit sollte es nicht in den Artikel. Aber das ist nur meine Meinung. Gruß, GAR ''Diskussion'' 10:45, 18. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Gut das wollt ich nur wissen, danke. Gruß Darth Arlen 14:13, 19. Jan. 2011 (CET) Künstliche Kristalle "Die Jedi benutzen ausschließlich diese in der Natur entstandenen Kristalle, da es die Jedi-Ausbildung so verlangt." Sollte besser in "Die Jedi des alten Ordens ..." geändert werden, immerhin ist Luke ja auch ein Jedi, verwendet in seinem zweiten aber einen synthetischen Kristall. Alex Corvis 22:23, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Du hast definitiv Recht. Einmal gilt: Du darfst es gerne ändern mit gleichzeitiger Quellenennung. Zweitens: Ich weiß nicht, aber in The Old Republic können meine ich sämtliche Kristalle verbaut werden, kann dazu aber sonst nichts weiteres sagen. Würde gerne eine Quelle wissen, wo oben genanntes geschrieben wurde. --Heimat Eins 23:08, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Quelle ist der Roman "Schatten des Imperiums" von Steve Perry, am Anfang von Kap. 3. Da heißt es: "Luke starrte den kleinen Hochofenan, als könnte er so den Prozeß beschleunigen. Im Inneren wurden die Bestandteile eines Lichtschwertjuwels bei unvorstellbar hohen Temperaturen und unter enormem Druck zusammengebacken. ..." ::Werd das dann mal umformulieren. Was SW:TOR angeht, kann ich nichts sagen, hab ich nicht, weil ich die Abo-Preispolitik unverschämt finde (aber anderes Thema, das allgemein für Abo-MMOs gilt). Alex Corvis 12:19, 24. Feb. 2012 (UTC)